Iridescent
by Fiction Fad
Summary: Perubahan Naruto yang begitu aneh, mengakibatkan keturunan Hyuuga utama yaitu Hyuuga Hinata ikut terseret oleh arus yang Naruto ciptakan sendiri. Naruto yang berusaha menjauhkan Hinata melalui kata-kata yang halus, namun berbeda dengan penafsiran oleh Hinata. Kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto adalah semangat baginya. Perbedaan tersebut menjadikan satu makna, yaitu 'Iridescent'.


**Iridescent**

**Note: **Iridescent, sebuah kata dalam frasa inggris yang mempunyai arti warna-warni. Akan tetapi, kata Iridescent bisa disebut juga dengan yang berhubungan dengan perubahan warna.

**Warning: **Naruto lebih sedikit Out of Character, Hinata yang kuat, dan Naruto-centric so badly.

**Summary: **Perubahan Naruto yang begitu aneh, mengakibatkan keturunan Hyuuga utama yaitu Hyuuga Hinata ikut terseret oleh arus yang Naruto ciptakan sendiri. Naruto yang berusaha menjauhkan Hinata melalui kata-kata yang halus, namun berbeda dengan penafsiran oleh Hinata. Kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto adalah semangat baginya. Perbedaan tersebut menjadikan satu makna, yaitu _'Iridescent'_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**(Sebuah Sayap Yang Patah) **

Tes..., tes..., tes...

Darah segar itu menetes keluar dari tubuhnya. Membuat lajur dari rintik darah, seiring ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Terseok-seok, bersusah payah dengan semua sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Mukanya pucat bagai mayat, mahkota kuning dan tubuhnya kotor terselimuti oleh debu, dan pakaian lusuh yang telah terkoyak. Namun, ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Tujuannya saat ini adalah terus melangkah, melangkahkan kaki ke bangunan yang hampir roboh itu. Ia sangat ingin sekali merebahkan tubuhnya yang tidak berdaya ini. Rasa sakit dan nyeri yang menjalar melalui setiap inchi otot-ototnya. Terutama pada bagian perut, tempat darah itu mengalir ke luar. Dengan tangan kecilnya mencoba untuk menutupi, berharap darah itu mau berhenti mengalir sesuai apa yang ia inginkan. Sekarang, ia merasakan kepala berdenyut mau meledak dan pandangan matanya mulai buram berkabut hitam. Tubuhnya roboh tak kuasa menahan berat dan rasa sakit yang tak henti-hentinya mereda.

Ia menekan tanah itu dengan ke dua tangan, mencoba untuk berdiri kembali. Walau dengan bersusah-susah, pada akhirnya ia dapat mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki. Satu langkah, tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung ke kanan dan kiri. Langkah selanjutnya, nafasnya mulai memberat disertai dengan butiran-butiran keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Sejenak ia berhenti, kini ia mulai berpikir jika ia tergeletak di sini. Ia tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi, ia tidak mau mati di sini. Mati dengan bersimbah darah dan membiarkan tubuhnya membusuk. Ia yakin Konoha akan senang melihat itu terjadi dan membiarkan raganya membusuk atau dimakan binatang buas. Miris, miris jika itu terjadi. Ia lebih memilih mati di bangunan yang ia tempati. Biarkan raganya membusuk, membusk dengan tenang. Setidaknya hal itu lebih baik daripada membusuk di sini dan ditertawai oleh sipil.

Tidak, ia tidak akan mati. Keyakinan yang entah ia dapat darimana, yang membuat ia hidup sampai saat ini. Dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar, ia langkahkan kaki kanannya ke depan. Memulai kembali, ia angkat kaki kirinya dengan bantuan dari otot-otot yang kian lama, kian tidak menentu. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang, bahkan ia merasakan betapa beratnya mengangkat kelopak matanya. Nafas yang sejak awal tersenggal-senggal, dan rasa sakit teramat hebat seakan meraung-raung ingin bebas, membuatnya mati rasa seketika.

Perlahan, ia merasakan tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan dan akhirnya menghantam tanah. Debu-debu itu menempel pada luka di sekujur tubuhnya, membuat sakit itu lebih hebat. Saat ini ia tidak dapat memerintahkan kembali tubunya untuk bergerak. Hanya ke dua tangan yang berlumur darah dan debu yang masih mematuhi perintah. Segenap jiwa dan tenaga, ia kerahkan tangannya untuk bergerak. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat akibat gesekan yang terjadi, tidak membuatnya patuh untuk berhenti. Walaupun begitu, kini ia tak kuasa untuk menahan kelopak matanya yang mulai menutup. Sayup-sayup, namun tidak pasti, ia mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya. Apa daya, ia hanya terkatup diam. Seperti batu. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar jatuh dalam lubang gelap tanpa dasar.

"Naruto..., Naruto..., apa yang terjadi? Sadarlah!"

* * *

><p>Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto<p>

Fiction Fad Present

* * *

><p>"Naruto?"<p>

...

"Hei Naruto, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Dunianya runtuh seketika setelah sosok guru di depan kelas memanggil. Iruka layangkan tatapan tajam bagai elang kepada Naruto yang sepertinya tidak mendengarkan materi yang ia bawakan di depan kelas. Entahlah, beberapa hari lalu ia menjadi pendiam dan tidak pernah menatap sekeliling. Iruka cemas dengan tingkahnya saat ini. Bagi Iruka Naruto adalah harta karun hidupnya.

Naruto menatap lurus Iruka. Kelas semula ramai bagaikan pasar, berganti menjadi sunyi dan senyap seperti di tempat pemakaman. Hanya bunyi jam dinding yang terdengar. Hingga detik berlalu, Naruto belum mengucapkan sepatah kata kepada Iruka. Naruto mulai berdiri, kemudian dia menekuk badannya hingga membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat.

"Maaf atas kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat, Iruka sensei," kembali Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya seperti semula.

Seluruh kelas menatap pada Naruto. Seingat mereka Naruto bodoh dan tidak tahu sopan-santun. Iruka juga tidak percaya perubahan Naruto yang begitu aneh. Namun, sebagai seorang guru yang mempunyai tanggung jawab, ia melanjutkan kembali pelajaran yang sempat tertunda.

Semua yang telah terjadi bak angin lalu bagi mereka, namun tidak dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu memperhatikan Naruto ditiap deru nafasnya. Gadis itu menyadari perubahan Naruto yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Naruto tak lagi membuat keonaran di dalam kelas untuk membuat perhatian kelas tertuju hanya padanya. Hinata tak tahu ini hal bagus atau hal buruk. Hinata gusar melihat belahan jantung hatinya menjadi pendiam.

Lama Hinata menatap punggung Naruto, hingga yang ditatap menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan sedikit melirik dengan ekor matanya lalu kembali ke depan kelas. Walaupun sesaat, Hinata dapat menangkap hal ganjil pada Naruto. Terutama saat ia melihat manik saffir yang nampak tak bercahaya lagi. Tatapan kedua manik saffir Naruto menunjukkan rasa hampa dan kosong yang sangat dalam. Seperti sungai yang mengalir menyusuri tebing-tebing, yang kadang-kadang sulit ditebak kedalamannya, yang rela menerima sampah, dan yang pada akhirnya berhenti ketika bertemu dengan laut.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, setitik air berjalan meninggalkan pelupuk mata berliannya. Segera, Hinata mengusapnya dengan jari telunjuk dari pangkal hingga ujung mata. Namun tanpa diketahui oleh Hinata, manik saffir itu telah menyaksikan semuanya dengan sangat jelas. Hanya Naruto, hanya ia yang mengerti arti tangisan itu.

Waktu pun berlalu, hingga menunjukkan waktu kurang lima belas menit sebelum waktu untuk istirahat. Kesempatan ini digunakan Iruka dengan membuat kuis. Jika berhasil menjawab pertanyaan yang tertera di papan tulis, maka dia lah yang dapat beristirahat pertama. Kelas pun tertuju pada pemilik mahkota kuning yang berjalan menuju ke depan kelas. Iruka tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut muka kagetnya. Kemudian, Iruka menyerahkan spidol di tangannya pada Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto mengerjakan soal di papan tulis dengan sempurna. Tidak melewatkan sepatah kata maupun angka di dalamnya. Tak ayal, Naruto kembali membuat kaget Iruka dan juga seisi kelas, bahkan keturunan Uchiha itu belum selesai mengerjakan di bukunya. Mereka mengira bahwa Naruto itu bodoh dalam hal teori juga perhitungan ninja dan menganggap itu sebagai suatu kebetulan bisa menjawab soal di papan tulis.

Setelah dipersilahkan untuk keluar oleh Iruka, Naruto berjalan menghiraukan tatapan tidak percaya oleh seisi kelas. Dan Hinata hanya menatap khawatir seiring jauhnya langkah Naruto.

* * *

><p>Lonceng pertanda pelajaran usai pun bersuara. Semua kelas keluar berhamburan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat ataupun kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Hanya beberapa yang masih tinggal untuk mengobrolkan sesuatu. Hal sama juga dilakukan Naruto, ia masih setia duduk di singgahsananya dan kadang kala menuliskan sesuatu pada lembar bukunya. Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto melirik ke belakang melalui ekor mata. Jika dugaannya benar pastilah keturunan Hyuuga utama yang sedang memperhatikan sejak tadi. Dan benar, dari ekor matanya Naruto dapat melihat Hinata sedang mengawasi setiap inchi gerakannya. Tidak ingin diperhatikkan lebih lanjut, Naruto berdiri menggendong ranselnya di punggunya dan berjalan menuju keluar.<p>

Sudah jauh dari manik berlian yang mengawasi, Naruto memutuskan untuk singgah di Ichiraku untuk membeli ramen sekaligus untuk kebutuhan beberapa hari ke depan. Keluar dari Ichiraku, Naruto mengambil jalur memutar. Yang lebih tepatnya melalu lingkar batas desa dengan hutan. Ia merasa jalur yang dipilih itu lebih baik daripada mealuli jalan utama dengan para sipil yang siap untuk meluncurkan butir-butir sakrasme kepadanya.

Sekian panjang jalan telah Naruto lalui, hingga manik saffirnya menangkap beberapa sipil yang mungkin sedang menuju rumah setelah usai bekerja. Tatapan itu masih sama, tidak ada yang berbeda atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi satelah ia masuk akademi ninja. Tidak seperti dulu dimana ia lemah dan masih menjadi bulan-bulanan Konoha, sekarang ia mendapatkan bimbingan langsung dari Sandaime Hokage dan di bawahi latihan dari beberapa ANBU. Para sipil itu hanya layangkan pandangan sinis dan melakukan dekrit sakrasme padanya.

Masih terdengar umpatan dan makian saat Naruto dan para warga itu bersinggunggan. Naruto hanya diam dan lebih memilih melanjutkan langkahnya, biarkan sipil itu mengeluarkan argumennya.

Dalam pikiran, Naruto masih ingat saat ia hampir mati dimana ia belum bisa menjaga diri. Bersyukur karena ia belum ke alam Baka dan saat terbangun dari koma, ia merasakan semua bagian tubuhnya menjadi lebih baik. Dan mulai saat itulah ia mendapat bimbingan dan latihan dari Sandaime Hokage sekaligus oleh beberapa ANBU. Entahlah ia harus berterimakasih atau apa.

Tenggelam dalam pikiran, membuat Naruto tidak sadar telah dekat dengan rumah. Rumah yang hampir roboh namun layak pakai ini, menjadi saksi bisu mengenai kisah hidup Naruto. Rumah dengan perabot secukupnya, tidak mahal namun juga tidak terlalu buruk. Lagi pula Naruto tidak memikirkan itu, baginya yang terpenting adalah bisa untuk berteduh dari panas raja siang maupun dari tangisan awan hitam.

Masuk ke dalam untuk meletakan barang belanjanya. Berjalan ke kamar untuk melepas jaket dan membiarkan tubuhnya terselimuti oleh kaos hitam dengan lambang pusaran di perutnya. Naruto melompat dari kaca jendela rumahnya, ia tidak khawatir dengan rumahnya. Siapa yang ingin mencuri di rumah yang hampir roboh ini?!

Melompat dari atap ke atap, merasakan belaian lembut angin yang membekap mukanya. Naruto menuju gedung Hokage di depan yang dapat dilihat di atas gedung ada Hokage yang sedang menatap pahatan muka pemimpin Konoha sebelumnya.

Hiruzen membalikan badan dan tentu, di depannya ada Naruto yang berdiri juga melihat pahatan Hokage sebelumnya. Hiruzen tersenyum tipis. Naruto telah mengingatkan banyak ingatannya yang telah terkubur sekian lama dengan tingkah dan pola pikirnya. Dia memang anak yang cerdas dan pantang menyerah, seperti mendiang ayah dan ibunya. Kadang Hiruzen merasakan sakit di hatinya saat melihat Naruto tersenyum. Senyum polos yang kini terkubur berganti dengan senyum palsu penuh dengan paksaan. Dia hanya anak kecil. Anak yang ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang sebagaimana anak seumurnya. Kini, Hiruzen ingin menebus semua kesalahannya yang telah ia tulis di dalam Naruto. Ia ingin menjadikan Naruo sebagai ninja yang kuat. Ninja yang kelak bisa melindungi Konoha seperti ayahnya.

"Bisakah jiji mengajariku sebuah jutsu?" lamunan Hiruzen buyar setelah Naruto mengucapkan sebuah permintaan.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Aku ingin belajar ninjutsu elemen. Aku ingin meningkatkan kemampuanku untuk kelulusan akademi nanti,"

Hiruzen terperangah. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengajukan permintaan seperti itu. Tidak terbesit sedikit pun dalam pikirannya. Namun, hal ini membuatnya tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Hiruzen kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa buah lembar kertas kosong dari balik baju kebesaran Hokagenya.

"Gunakan kertas ini. Kemudian kau pusatkan aliran chakramu pada kertas yang akan kuberikan padamu," ujar Hiruzen sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima lembar kertas itu. Lalu sesuai dengan instruksi, Naruto mengalirkan chakranya pada lembar pertama. Lambat laun, kertas itu mulai terlihat lebih gelap hingga akhirnya kertas itu rusak akibat kadar air di dalamnya.

"Jadi, elemen yang kumiliki adalah air?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar. Elemen yang kau miliki adalah air, namun cobalah pada lembar kertas lain. Aku melihat beberapa chakra seperti melakukan kontak pada kertas dengan membagi kertas itu menjadi dua. Mungkin itu adalah chakra angin? cobalah."

Kemudian Naruto mengambil lembar keduanya. Ia pusatkan aliran chakra pada kertas itu. Dan benar, kertas itu terbelah menjadi dua dengan sangat rapih. Hiruzen merasa sangat senang ternyata di Konoha terdapat dua orang yang memiliki elemen angin, yaitu Asuma dan Naruto.

"Sepertinya dugaan jiji benar," ujar Naruto membenarkan tebakan Hiruzen.

Dengan senyum di air mukanya, Hiruzen memikirkan guru yang tepat bagi Naruto. Guru yang dapat membimbingnya dengan baik. Beberapa jounin terbesit dalam pikirannya, akan tetapi yang paling dominan adalah wajah pria bersurai putih dengan penutup muka. Hatake Kakashi, mungkin dia lah yang terbaik untuk Naruto dalam mengajari penggunaan chakra elemen air. Dan untuk elemen angin Naruto, Hiruzen percaya pada anaknya yang ahli dalam bidangnya. Mungkin dengan dilatih oleh Kakashi dan Asuma, Naruto akan menjadi ninja yang hebat.

"Jadi siapa yang bisa mengajariku jiji? Apa jiji bisa?" tanya Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, itu semua bukan bidangku. Tapi, aku sudah menemukan beberapa guru yang pas untukmu," ujar Hiruzen seraya menyasap pipa rokoknya.

"Siapa meraka jiji?"

Menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, kembali menyasap pipa rokok dan dikeluarkannya kembali asap itu. Menatap Naruto dengan tetap tersenyum, "Mereka adalah Hatake Kakashi dan anakku sendiri, Sarutobi Asuma."

* * *

><p>Selesai dengan latihan sekaligus bimbingan yang diberikan langsung oleh Hokage, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya tidak tentu arah. Saat ini ia tidak mempunyai tujuan untuk dituju. Ketenangan yang semenjak tadi ia rasakan, sedikit terusik ketika ada sosok gadis yang membuntuti. Naruto tahu persis kapan Hyuuga itu mulai membuntutinya, akan tetapi ia lebih memilih membiarkannya. Nanti juga gadis Hyuuga lelah sendiri. Namun, pernyaatan itu tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh kata benar. Ternyata, tekad gadis Hyuuga itu keras bagaikan baja. Naruto sedikit kagum akan semangatnya, ia tidak menyangka selama ini masih ada orang yang mempunyai keinginan kuat bagai berlian.<p>

Naruto dibuat bingung oleh gadis Hyuuga itu, ia bertanya pada sendiri mengapa gadis Hyuuga itu mau mengikutinya kemana saja. Tiba-tiba muncul lah sebuah ide yang terlintas di kepalanya. Naruto memperlambat langkahnya, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan berdiam diri tanpa ada gerakan kecil sama sekali. Serupa dengan benda mati, itulah yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto berhenti dan berdiam tanpa gerakan itu membuat hatinya gusar dan penasaran. Sekarang, akal pikirannya saling berperang antara pilihan 'Menghampiri dan menyapa' atau 'Diam, ikuti alur yang dibuat oleh Naruto'. Sekian lama berkutat dengan pikirannya tanpa ada genjatan senjata atau pun jalan terang, pada akhirnya Hinata lebih memilih ide yang pertama dalam pikirannya. Dengan gugup, Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto. Setelah dekat, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundak Naruto.

"Na-Naruto...," ujar Hinata lirih.

...

"Naruto..., Naruto...," sekarang Hinata mengguncangkan dengan sedikit lebih berani.

...

Tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari Naruto, Hinata mulai muncul rasa curiga. Ia melompat ke depan mencoba untuk menatap muka Naruto sekaligus menutupi rasa gugupnya. Dan sebuah fakta membuatnya melayang, ternyata itu hanya orang-orangan sawah yang sedemikian rupa mirip dengan Naruto.

'Teknik perubahan ternyata...,' batin Hinata.

GREP!

Tubuh Hinata menegang seketika saat ia merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Jantungnya berdegub kencang seperti telah melakukan lari sprint dengan nomor seratus meter. Hinata melirik ke belakang melalui ekor matanya, dan semburat merah dengan cepat muncul di kedua pipinya. Manik berlian Hinata melihat surai kuning-pirang, dan ia yakin bahwa yang memeluknya adalah Naruto. Hinata bisa merasakan deru nafas Naruto yang hangat disekitar leher bagian belakang.

"Lavender..., aroma tubuhmu seperti bunga lavender," bisik Naruto.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menahan nafas, ia merasakan apa yang Naruto lakukan disekitaran lehernya. Hinata tersipu malu dibuatnya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Entah karena apa Hinata tidak bisa menolak apa yang Naruto lakukan. Mungkin karena rasa sukanya pada Naruto yang begitu besar?!

"Kau tahu, kau mengingatkanku dengan arti bunga itu. Lavender, dalam bahasa bunga berarti kebahagiaan, kesuksesan, pengabdian, dan sebuah keberuntungan. Apakah itu cerminan dari dirimu, Hinata?!"

Hinata bahkan tidak tahu kalau Naruto mengerti makna dari sebuah bunga. Padahal ia sendiri belum tahu makna dari bunga kesukaannya itu. Ternyata masih banyak hal yang belum Hinata ketahui mengenai Naruto. Oleh karena itu Hinata ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Jadi, mengapa kau selalu mengikutiku Hinata-channn?" bisik Naruto dengan nada menggoda diakhir kalimatnya.

Pertanyaan inilah yang membuat tubuh Hinata menjadi lebih tegang dari sebelumnya. Seperti sedang bermain kartu, pertanyaan ini ibarat joker yang termasuk kartu kelas atas. Kini, Hinata bingung untuk menjawab atas pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Naruto. Ia hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa sambil menutup kedua manik berliannya.

"Tidak mau menjawab hmm...? Khekhe..., tidak usah dipikirkan terlalu serius," bisik Naruto seduktif. "Lagi pula, aku hanya ingin memberimu peringatan, Hyuuga. Jangan pernah membuntutiku lagi dan jangan pernah berusaha untuk mencampuri urusanku. Urusi sendiri masalahmu," bisik Naruto dingin.

Baru pertama kali ini Hinata mendengar nada yang begitu dingin dari Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan genangan air dipelupuk matanya yang terkumpul, kini turun membasahi pipinya. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke tanah setelah Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Hatinya remuk ketika mengingat Naruto yang dahulu selalu senyum hangat, yang memberinya warna dikehidupannya. Tetapi, sekarang Naruto telah berubah, ia menjadi sosok ratu es yang membekukan dunia. Pancaran hangat sinarnya, kini sirna berganti dengan angin yang begitu dingin, begitu ganas, dan tidak bisa dirasakan.

Hinata terduduk lemas dengan membiarkan pipinya dibasahi oleh tangisan lavendernya. Manik berlian-lavendernya membulat ketika melihat uluran tangan dari Naruto. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Hinata meraih uluran tangan itu. Tangan yang kini lebih dingin daripada uluran tangan yang dahulu Naruto berikan padanya. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang Naruto lakukan saat ini, bukankah Naruto telah menyuruhnya pergi dari kehidupannya. Tapi untuk apa uluran tangan ini?!

"Janganlah berjalan di belakangku Hyuuga. Kau mempunyai jalan sendiri, jalan yang menetukan takdirmu. Ambillah jalan itu, telusuri dan cermati," ujar Naruto sambil menutup kedua manik saffirnya.

"Kau anak yang berbakat Hinata, jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk membuntuti orang tidak berguna ini. Kembangkanlah bakatmu itu. Kau pantas meraih kesuksesan dan kebahagian Hinata," ujar Naruto setelah membuka kembali manik saffirnya yang kini tampak sendu. "...Jadi, aku mohon tinggalkan kehidupanku. Kau mempunyai kehidupan sendiri..., Hinata."

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hinata, gadis manis itu sedang merenung atas apa yang Naruto katakan tadi. Perkataan yang membuat hatinya bersedih, namun dibalik itu semua Hinata merasakan perhatian Naruto yang begitu besar padanya. Setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto yang dingin, akan tetapi terselip seberkas cahaya hangat di dalamnya. Hinata baru menyadari hal itu, ia merasa bodoh dengan tingkahnya selama ini. Kemudian, Hinata berjalan melalui lorong-lorong rumahnya yang besar. Langkah yang terburu-buru, berganti dengan lari dan terus berlari hingga ia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang telah ia tuju.<p>

"Ayah, ayo kita berlatih," ujar Hinata penuh keyakinan.

Hiashi terperangah. Ia menatap intens kepada anak putrinya. Hiashi layangkan tatap tajam bagai elang kepada putri pertamanya. Biasanya Hinata akan langsung menunduk dan meminta maaf, tapi kali ini prediksi Hiashi salah total. Tidak terbesit rasa takut dalam pancaran manik lavendernya. Mata yang memancarkan sebuah ambisi, sebuah keinginan yang solid, yang tidak dapat dirubah kembali. Neji yang juga berada di sana, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Gadis pemalu dan mempunyai fisik yang lemah, bahkan sparring dengan adiknya sendiri, Hanabi, dia kalah.

"Apa mak-"

"Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat."

Hiashi yang mendengarkan alasan anak putrinya, membuatnya sedikit mengeluarkan senyum tipis yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapa pun. Hinata yang melihat ayahnya tidak merespon, kemudian ia bersujud untuk meminta ayahnya melatihya. Sontak hal ini membuat Hiashi dan Neji terkejut, amat sangat terkejut.

"Aku mohon, ayah," kata Hinata memohon.

Melihat keseriusan anaknya, ia tersenyum berjalan menuju Hinata dan meminta Hinata untuk berdiri. "Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu, ayah akan kabulkan."

**To Be Continue...**

Baiklah untuk bagian pertama cukup ini terlebih dahulu. Silahkan tulis dikolom review mengenai bagian pertama ini (Typo, Alur, Plot, etc.). Terimakasih.


End file.
